


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Reader and Sam spend the rest of Christmas (After Dean goes to bed) cuddling in front of the fire while watching the snow fall outside..Super fluffy please? And maybe at the end he asks her to marry him finally? :))





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Reader and Sam spend the rest of Christmas (After Dean goes to bed) cuddling in front of the fire while watching the snow fall outside..Super fluffy please? And maybe at the end he asks her to marry him finally? :))

In a rare turn of events, you and the Winchesters were spending Christmas Eve through the day after New Year’s in a cute little cabin up North. It was almost midnight of Christmas Day, and you were up with Sam. You were leaning against him in front of the roaring fire while your eyes watched the snow fall gently outside the window.

Closing your eyes, you leaned your head back against his shoulder, enjoying the peace. His fingertips trailed up and down your arm, relaxing you.

“I have something for you.” He said quietly.

You chuckled and looked up, seeing those beautiful dimples. “You’ve given me enough, babe.” You told him.

He grinned, shaking his head. “Well, this one is extra special.” Sam moved you so that you were facing him. He leaned over to where his coat was and grabbed it, fishing for something in his pocket. Licking his lips, he looked at you, adorably nervous. “Y/F/N Y/L/N, you mean the world to me.” He started. “You put up with both of our issues. You just smile and laugh when Dean reminds you to get pie, you kick ass with the best of them, and you give me a run for my money when it comes to research.” Your heart was pounding in your chest as you could tell where this was going. “Our life wouldn’t be the same without you in it, my life would be empty, and I can’t picture anyone else by my side. Marry me?” He smiled, opening the box, showing off a simple ring with a single diamond.

Grinning with tear filled eyes, you nodded. “Yes!” You choked out, pulling him in for a kiss. After the kiss, he slid the ring on your finger, neither of you losing your smiles.


End file.
